


PYT: Bad Day Turned Good

by theauthor2010



Series: The Pretty Young Things Series [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral, Pegging, Polyamory, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Pretty Young Things Series. Mike Chang has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PYT: Bad Day Turned Good

"My mom is going to be the death of me."

With that, Mike threw himself back against the bed. He laid flat with his eyes shut tightly. He massaged his temple and let a tiny whine escape his lips. He sounded absolutely pathetic and looked so unbelievably stressed out. Tina and Brittany exchanged a look and both joined him on the bed. Artie immediately wheeled up to his side. He was the one to ask, "What happened Mike?"

"My mom happened," Mike answered bitterly. "Is it possible that she had a child simply for the purpose of being a stereotypical overbearing Asian mother? I love her but she constantly exists on monitoring every little aspect of my life. It’s like I have absolutely zero privacy and it’s starting to make me sick.”

"At least she hasn't caught on to the sexy foursomes you have with your three partners," Artie quipped, rubbing Mike's thigh sympathetically.

Mike groaned softly, pleasure evident, quirking an eyebrow paying attention at that. He opened his eyes. He yawned very softly and tilted his head towards Artie. "I am anything but in the mood for sex," he stated plainly. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want some to come out of this.”

"Some help, Britt?" Artie asked, turning towards his girlfriend. Brittany was more than glad to help him out of the chair and onto the bed. Artie used his arms to move up to the headboard; he then groped Mike as best as he could. Mike was quick to bridge the gap between them, sitting up to kiss his boyfriend. He pressed his lips to Artie’s and kissed him hungrily.

"Still so fucking hot," Tina gasped just as their lips touched. Her hand rested on Mike’s shoulder and she just gaped watching the two boys make out. It was the hottest thing that she had witnessed in a very, very long time and that was saying something considering the things that the four of them had done together in private. Tina just had a thing for two guys together, especially when it was the two guys she loved and adored.

All three sets of eyes turned towards her and she blushed. “Well it is,” she said softly. “I’m still in that boys-kissing-is-so-hot phase. It makes me a little more…erm, vulgar than usual. In short, please keep kissing.”

Artie slipped a hand under Mike’s shirt and used the other to cup his face, kissing him desperately. He clung to Mike as much as he could, knowing very well that it was turning Tina on. He hoped that it looked as good as it felt. “Britt, Tina,” he whispered, in between kisses to Mike’s lips. “I think the three of us should turn Mike Chang’s day around. What do you say? I think that we can put him back in the mood.”

Brittany giggled and then groped Tina as she pulled her close. Tina decided to crawl up onto her lap, but still leaned over and stroked Mike’s shoulder. Brittany kissed Tina and Tina responded well but did not move her hand from Mike. She then squirmed away from Brittany and lifted Mike’s shirt over his head. Mike shook it off and then crawled backwards between Artie’s legs, continuing to kiss him with his head tilted back.

When he looked over Artie’s shoulder, he saw Brittany whispering something in Tina’s ear. Tina giggled, nodded and then looked into Brittany’s eyes before leering at Mike for a second.

“What are you guys wh-whispering about?” he asked in between kisses to Artie.

“Nothing,” Tina said, returning to his side.

He completely forgot about the girl’s actions when Artie got his pants down and slipped a hand in, gripping him firmly. He met the other boy’s eyes as Artie started to stroke him and groaned softly, thankfully. Artie had a bit of a gay panic at the beginning of their relationship that he was very much over. He had no problem making another guy completely melt under his hand now and he did such a good job at it. “

Fuck, yes,” Mike breathed.

Brittany was the one to actually remove his pants. "Boys get so eager they forget that handjobs are easier without pants," she said, rolling her eyes. Artie shot her a fake dirty look and continued to jerk Mike off slowly while the other two got his clothes off. Mike looked up, realizing that he was naked while everyone else was dressed. It was an absolutely confusing but at the same time exhilarating kind of experience. He felt exposed and vulnerable and confused. He moaned softly as Artie flicked his thumb over the head of Mike's leaking erection.

"Dude, I'm gonna come," he breathed.

"That's sort of the plan," Artie quipped back.

Mike moaned, feeling the orgasm building. Artie continued to stroke him until he came, hard, eyes rolling back.

He lay there panting, breathing, and trying to regain his composure. The girls had other plans though. Tina dragged him upright and she and Brittany hoped off the bed, going down on their knees. "I never gave a guy a blowjob with another girl. Tina and I are going to try that for round number two. I hope that's okay Mike."

Mike nodded, even though he wasn't even hard again yet. He looked down, bracing his hands on his sides. Brittany licked up the side of his shaft, nudging Tina in the shoulder and urging her to join. Getting hard again was definitely not going to be a problem with two beautiful girls doing that to him. Brittany eventually took over with her legendary blowjob skills and before he knew it he was clutching the bed covers with both hands and coming again.

Brittany pulled back, probably intentionally causing Mike to come on her face. Tina giggled next to her.

"Holy shit," Artie mumbled.

Tina giggled and wiped Brittany's cheek off. "Missed a spot there," she teased.

"On purpose," Brittany said absent-mindedly. “I think it’s hot.”

"Come Tina, we have to go get something. You can help me clean off."

Tina and Brittany hurried to the bathroom and Artie looked at Mike. "That was hot," he said.

"Yeah sort of," Mike teased, pulling the other boy in by the collar of his shirt and grinding up against him, kissing him hard. There was no way that he was going to orgasm again for a little while but Mike was a giving man, even when the foursome was suddenly about him. He was really into Artie and the way that he kissed. He slipped his tongue past the other boy's lips and tilted his head backwards, gripping his back so that Artie didn't lose his balance.

"Horndogs," Brittany said as she and Tina returned. Both had stripped down and Tina had something hidden under the blanket around her waist - that was for sure. “Get it on T,” she added. All Mike could think was get what on, because Artie was really good with his tongue and his brain was kind of slowly turning into mush.

Mike could not focus on anything except holding Artie’s head still and kissing Artie until he felt a lubed up finger stroking beneath him. Now, he had definitely experienced penetrative sex before. A few weeks earlier he and Artie had sex for the first time, much to the girl’s delight and Brittany sort of loved her sex toys, but it still felt weird to be touched in that way. He pulled back from Artie to see that Brittany was pressing a finger in him. She tormented him. Mike wasn’t sure he could pull off this many orgasms in one night but god, he was feeling it.

Artie, irritated by the lack of kissing, decided to take matters (or Mike) back into his own hands. He ran a teasing finger down Mike’s length. “That looks so hot Britt,” he commented, watching what she was doing to Mike. Now, Artie had been the one to freak out about gender roles being subverted and boys being fucked but he was starting to get the joy of it. “T are you going to?”

“Mhm.”

Brittany was definitely preparing Mike, adding more lube and another one of her long, slender fingers. Mike shivered and twisted his hips a little bit because it was starting to feel fantastic. “I think he wants it,” she murmured. “Up on your hands and knees, Mr. Flexible.”

Mike immediately crawled up onto his hands and knees. He braced himself and practically screamed out loud when he felt the tip of what was undoubtedly the large dildo Brittany had bragged about buying Tina press up against him. Tina’s hand wrapped around his waist and landed flat against his stomach. “Hi Mike,” she whispered in his ear. She slowly pressed the highly lubricated object into him. He shuddered and relaxed, willing himself to breath and just take it.

Tina started out thrusting it in and out of him slowly. He could hear Brittany’s giggle and Artie’s heavy breathing but all he could focus on was the sensation of the smooth plastic dragging in and out.

“So good Mike,” Tina whispered softly. “Let’s see what I can…”

She shifted the thick plastic cock and fuck, he couldn’t take it. He thrust his hips against the mattress and nearly lost balance but continued what he was doing anyway. Tina varied her rhythm, in and out, just watching and waiting for that moment when she made Mike crazy.

It only took a few minutes for her to hit that spot and make him practically jump off the bed. She reached around and stroked him in time with it. “So good Mikey, so good,” she cooed.

When he came for the third time, he swore he was going to black out.

“Having a better day?” Brittany asked.

Mike made a sound in response.

“Okay, we’re gonna take care of some stuff while you recover,” Tina said grinning. “Love you baby.”

“Love, love you all.”

It was a much better day.


End file.
